A typical carrying case for a notebook includes a case bottom portion in which the notebook and possibly a printer can be accommodated, and a case top portion for enclosing those items of equipment. When such cases are being carried around, situations often arise in which the case is set down on a surface such as a desk or the floor, and for that reason a narrow side of the case, which is disposed opposite to the handle for carrying the case, is provided with feet or legs on which the case rests when it is put down. When a case is put down, that may usually happen with a fairly abrupt movement resulting in a bump or jolt when the case meets the surface on which it is being placed, and that bump or jolt can be propagated into the interior of the case and thereby transmitted to the item of equipment such as the notebook which is to be protected in the case.